Chow Chow Panda
by Audyx
Summary: "— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es un panda-aru! ¡Eso es seguro! ¡es un hecho!" "— Me parece que sólo lo ha estado abrazando, apenas y lo vio." Dedicado. One-shot. No pairing.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, esto es una página de escritos hechos por fans y para fans, todos ponían el disclaimer, yo sólo quería ser popular~

**Dedicatoria:** Para ti, Souza, con todo mi amor, para ti.

* * *

**I.**

¡Era tan suave y esponjoso! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera conservarlo un momento más entre sus brazos! En definitiva era un buen regalo.

El japonés cubrió el bulto encima en su regazo por enésima vez con una pequeña sábana y tocó un par de veces la puerta de la casa de su hermano. Misteriosamente, el chino le abrió con bastante rapidez, quizás la llamada previa que le había hecho había influido en ello. Sonrió cortésmente e intentó hacer una reverencia aún teniendo aquél paquete en las manos.

— ¡Japón-aru! ¡Te estaba esperando! No siempre vienes a visitarme, creí que se te olvidaría visitarme después de llamarme por teléfono —sus ojos se pararon un segundo sobre las manos del japonés, pero no dijo nada porque pensó que lo sabría después, ¿quién traía algo a una casa ajena si no pensaba mostrarlo? Sabía que el pelinegro no era tan desconsiderado o distraído como lo aparentaba.

— No, no lo haría, había algo que quería mostrarle —dice con una sonrisa leve mientras mira el pequeño bulto que se movía bajo sus brazos. — Con permiso —avanzó al interior de la casa, pensaba que no sería adecuado enseñárselo fuera, así que entró mientras se quitaba los zapatos de calle y volvía a caminar hacia la sala. El pasillo tampoco se le hacía un buen lugar para mostrarle lo que traía, tenía que ser un buen momento.

Se apresuró en llegar a la sala y destapó un poco lo que traía en brazos al momento en que el chino se le acercaba con una curiosidad bastante obvia.

— Es…

— ¡Un panda-aru! —se apresuró a arrebatarle el animal al otro oriental y a mecerlo suavemente. Las pocas crías de pandas que había en su país eran observadas y protegidas desde lejos, no se podía jugar con ellas en ningún momento para no alterar su hábitat ni su crecimiento. El chino estaba encantado con el pequeño panda, aún no se le ocurría pensar que eran muy sospechosas las circunstancias de todo aquello.

Japón suspiró audiblemente, era una especie de resoplo y bufido, las cosas que hacían sus conocidos siempre resultaban ser demasiado rápidas y emocionadas como para seguirles el paso cuando él estaba tranquilo como ahora. Dejó que el chino dejara de mecer al animal para sonreír levemente y mirarlo al rostro.

— Yao-san, no he terminado de hablar, debería escucharme por un momento. En realidad no es un panda. —Comenzó a hablar con rapidez mientras miraba al mayor con seriedad. El chino ladeó la cabeza apenas un milímetro y le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Es un panda-aru! ¡Eso es seguro! ¡es un hecho!

— Me parece que sólo lo ha estado abrazando, apenas y lo vio.

— ¡Pero, Japón, está claro que es un panda! —exclamó al momento en que lo levantaba en brazos para acercarlo a su rostro y observarlo mejor, dejando caer la sábana a sus pies y observando claramente como una pequeña colita se movía de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. ¡Eso no era un panda! ¡Los pandas no tenían colas así! ¡Es más! ¡Eso ni siquiera era un oso! Lo alejó por mera precaución y miró al japonés en busca de respuestas, explicaciones, bromas, cualquier cosa que aclarase sus dudas.

El pelinegro se rió levemente, creyendo que la escena era bastante tierna sin contar la expresión del chino, al pequeño perro no parecía importarle ser ignorado por unos momentos porque estaba siendo cargado, pero comenzaba a moverse un poco en busca del suelo.

— ¿Lo ve? Debería ser capaz de reconocer al perro, es un perro… o un panda-perro… —murmuró lo último con cierta timidez, no quería que sonara muy ridículo, pero era lo único que se le ocurría, había investigado al respecto para poder teñirle el pelo y no lastimarlo con algún tinte o colorante tóxico. — Sé que le gustan mucho los pandas y esa raza de perro es similar a los pandas, se me ocurrió recientemente, no debe preocuparse, he tomado las medidas necesarias para que todo vaya bien.

China no había dicho nada desde que el otro había comenzado a hablar, había dirigido su atención al perro, observándolo de cerca y luego fijando la mirada en los ojos del canino, quedándose tan quieto que parecía una estatua sosteniendo un perro.

— ¿Qué le parece? También estuve investigando sobre sus hábitos y es bastante fácil de cuidar. Aunque eso debería saberlo usted mejor que yo, es un perro de su casa —sonríe un poco.

—… ¡Es hermoso! ¡Es tan lindo y adorable! —exclamó de repente Yao, acercándose al perro y frotando su mejilla contra su cabeza. Si Japón pudiese pasar la escena a un anime haría que Yao se hiciera chibi y sus ojos brillaran de una forma anormal mientras salían corazones rojos y rosas de él.

— ¡Oh, me alegra que le haya gustado!

— Shì de! —Asintió con alegría. — ¡Será un hermoso Chow Chow Panda!

— ¡Ya le puso nombre a la idea! —Se sorprendió de la rapidez y aunque fuese demasiado obvio le pareció correcto llamarle así. —Está bien, ese era el asunto que debía ver con usted.

— ¡Kiku, gracias! ¡Es como tener un panda en casa!

— A-ah… no es nada, en realidad. Fue un regalo, cuídelo bien, por favor —hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de petición y el chino asiente con una sonrisa en el rostro. A esas alturas, el japonés ya no creía que algo podría salir mal. Su "hermano" había reaccionado muy bien al respecto y dadas las circunstancias políticas recientes que habían generado tensión en ambos un poco de relajación no estaba mal.

— ¡Como si no fuera a hacerlo! —Bromea, acariciando levemente al pequeño perro. — Ahora podré andar con un panda por las calles, ¡muchas gracias!

— Antes de irme, ¿cómo se llamará? —pregunta con suma atención.

— Ahora que lo pienso… creo que se llamará… —cierra los ojos un momento y luego mira al perro que trataba de lamerle la cara. — ¡Panda Chow! ¡Por ser el primero, ese será su nombre-aru!

Kiku puso su mano en su boca para ahogar la risa.

— Es un nombre excelente, me hace pensar en algo suave y esponjoso.

* * *

**.**

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo con esta historia! ¡Os amo! **


End file.
